The M49 trip flare resembles a hand grenade in size and shape, except that it is provided with a bracket for attachment to a tree or post and a trigger mechanism for firing. Surface trip flares can be used to provide early warning of infiltration of enemy troops or signaling, illuminate an immediate area, ignite fires, identify firing ports, force the enemy to withdraw, and destroy small, sensitive pieces of equipment in the same manner as an incendiary grenade.
The M49 trip flare is issued with a spool of tripwire and nails. When the tripwire is triggered by someone disturbing it, the flare is activated. The pull on the tripwire causes either the trigger tongue or pull pin to release the lever, which in turn permits the firing pin to strike the primer. The primer sets off the intermediate charge, and the intermediate charge ignites the first fire composition on the ignition increment of the flare.
The light from the flare simultaneously warns the perimeter of the secured area may have been breached and also provides light for investigating. The flare provides a light intensity of about 35,000 candlepower for a minimum of 30 seconds. The area of illumination in which the flare can be seen is approximately 300 m radius. However, although the M49 trip flare functions as intended, illumination alone may not be sufficient to deter an aggressor from attempting to occupy the secured area.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved trip flare with flash bang that discharges a flash bang component after the illumination component is ignited. In this regard, the various embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, the trip flare with flash bang according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a trip flare with flash bang that discharges a flash bang component after the illumination component is ignited.